


bulletproof love

by aqdanfin



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: But they're all cis guys or nb, Drag names are used, Kinda non au, M/M, Werk room, just depends on their irl gender, rpdr season 10, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqdanfin/pseuds/aqdanfin
Summary: vixen never expected to fall in love while she was competing for rupaul's drag race. she just came to fight. that is, until she met a blonde beauty from indiana.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don't remember everything that happened during the first episode. i'll try my best to keep this as non-au as possible! they're both male, but i use feminine pronouns (she/her) and their drag names. enjoy.

“I'm just here to fight.”

Vixen stood tall and proud. She was finally here, in the Werk Room, facing some of her competition. She was ready to win. She knew she had it in her. Now, she just had to prove it by working as hard as possible.

She looked over at her fellow competitors. She could not help but feel happy when she noticed their shocked expressions. She recognized a few of the queens. Their names were on everyone's lips in the New York drag scene, and even though she was from Chicago, she had heard lots of good things about them.

 _It does not matter where they're from_ , she thought, _I can still be the best._

Vixen joined her fellow contestants confidently. She greeted every queen the same. Well, until she got to a certain ginger. She got a different kind of vibe from her. It made her feel different. It was weird and pleasant at the same time.

 _Damn, she's cute. Even in drag._  Vixen thought as she shook Blair's hand. She was thankful that she wasn't nervous or shaky. She didn't want to make an awkward first impression; not after she had just displayed herself as confident and cocky.

“I'm The Vixen from Chicago,” Vixen replied as she finally made eye contact with Blair. A beautiful silvery blue, just like a husky's.

“Obviously,” Blair said meekly as she looked at Vixen's outfit. “I'm Blair St. Clair from Indianapolis.”

 _And an obvious Broadway baby_ , Vixen thought with a smile. Their conversation continued on for a few short moments before another queen, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, entered the room.

Even though Vixen and Blair were only aquaintances, Vixen had a feeling she would be able to connect with Blair.  _She seems so shy and meek, but she's so easy to talk to_ , Vixen thought.  _But don't forget, Anthony; at the end of the day, this is still a competition._

-

 _This mini-challenge sounds easy._  Vixen thought as RuPaul explained the mini-challenge. The queens were being challenged to stand out on the runway among legendary queens from past seasons. Vixen had a feeling she would do very well.

Vixen looked across the Werk Room for a certain ginger that made her feel weird inside. She saw her with Miz and Yuhua. She didn't want to intrude, so she kept to herself. She stayed just close enough to Asia and Monique to look like she was apart of their conversation.

_Think this through, Vix, what do you want to do? What do you want to show the audience? You don't have long on that stage, just mere minutes. You have to show them who you are, and what you repre-_

Vixen's thoughts were interrupted by a gentle voice.

“Hey, Vixen, right? You seem lonely...”

Vixen looked down at Blair. She noticed a nervous and slightly concerned expression on the younger queen's face.

“Don't worry, I'm not lonely. I'm just thinking,” she explained.

“About what?” Blair asked accidentally. She immediately clapped her hand over her mouth. This let Vixen know that she didn't mean for that to slip out.

“The challenge,” Vixen replied. I'm not giving too much away, not now. It's just day one.

Before Blair could say anything else, she was being called to the stage. She quickly wished Vixen luck.

“Thanks, good luck to you, too,” Vixen replied. She watched Blair walk towards the exit of the Werk Room, which was also the entrance to the main stage.

 _Elegance and grace, nice._  Vixen thought. She knew she should be thinking about her upcoming performance, but she couldn't stop thinking about Blair. She didn't understand why, since they had just met a little under an hour ago.

Vixen sighed;  _Emotions and thoughts can be so confusing sometimes._


	2. awkward approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vixen's crush has gotten out of hand. everyone except blair notices it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, they're both male but i'm using feminine pronouns (she/her) and their drag names when referring to them. enjoy. this will be the last chapter unless i decide to do more with this in the future. which is... very unlikely.

It had been almost five weeks since Vixen met Blair, and she still couldn't get her out her mind. They had advanced from acquaintances to friends. Vixen thought that would be enough. It seemed like her heart wanted more.

 _Another day of filming._ Vixen thought as she sighed and finished getting ready for the day. She was not ready to put up with Eureka for another whole day. _At least I'll be able to see Blair, Asia, Monique, Monét, and Miz._

Vixen stood from her chair. She then turned the lights off in her hotel room. She then shut the blinds and curtains. She made sure everything was clean and organized, just in case today didn't go well. Ever since Monét had been placed in the bottom two, she realized it could be anyone's game.

She heard a knock at the door. It can't be one of the girls. She walked over to the door and opened it. She saw a member of the staff removing the tape from the door. The doors were taped on the outside at night so the staff could see if a queen had exited their room.

“Good morning,” Vixen said.

“Good morning,” the staff member replied. “Are you ready for today?”

“As I'll ever be.”

They smiled and asked Vixen to follow them. Vixen was lead to the sidewalk close to where the queens would be taken to the recording studio. She some of her friends. She simply waved at them, since they weren't allowed to talk to each other off-camera. It was obvious that the staff wanted all of the drama on-camera.

 _I so regret wearing black today._ Vixen thought. It was hot and sunny outside, and black only absorbed the Southern California heat.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Blair. She was still shocked by how young Blair looked out of drag. She felt a strange feeling, similar to the butterflies-in-your-stomach feeling that actresses in Hallmark movies always described. 

_I can't like Blair as more than a friend. She probably has a boyfriend. We just met a few weeks ago; how can I already- nevermind._ Vixen didn't want to think about her feelings for Blair.  She didn't want to destroy the friendship they had already established, or worry herself about her feelings. She knew it was best to focus in the competition for now.

The staff began taking the queens to the studio as they explained some of the rules again. Two queens - that would remain anonymous - exited their room the night before. Vixen barely listened to the rambling; all she could think about was trying to shake all of her funny feelings. She hated being so dumb and soft. She wanted people to see her as a strong, independent person.

“Vixen?” Blair whispered, snapping Vixen out of her trance.

“What?” Vixen snapped. She immediately regretted her snap. _I should kick my own ass._

“Oh, uh, nothing,” Blair replied. 

“I'm sorry I snapped at you,” Vixen said. “I don't know what came over me.” _We're friends, she'll forgive me, right? ___

__“Vixen, Blair, no talking off-camera,” one of the staff members said. That made the other queens stare at them for a brief second._ _

__Both Vixen and Blair instantly fell silent and faced forward. Vixen looked back at Blair to see if she was okay. Blair looked up at her and gave her a reassuring look before mouthing 'it's okay'._ _

__Vixen smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God.__ _

__-_ _

__Vixen found herself staring at Blair across the Werk Room as Asia voiced some of her ideas for the main challenge. Today's main challenge was going to put the queens' improve skills to the test. They were going to be guests on the new daytime talk show, "Bossy Rossy", hosted by Ross Mathews._ _

__“Are you even listening to me?” Asia asked once she saw Vixen staring off into space. She tapped her fingers on the pink table in frustration since she knew she'd have to explain everything a second time._ _

__Vixen immediately stood up straight and looked Asia in the eyes. She didn't realize she was ignoring Asia. “Uh...no, I'm not,” she replied, “Sorry. I've been distracted a lot lately.”_ _

__Asia was about to ask why, but then she saw the direction Vixen had been looking in. She saw Blair and Monique. She thought about what had been going on with Vixen the days before. She smirked when she finally connected the dots and realized what was going on._ _

__“I think someone's got a crush,” Asia said teasingly. She smiled her usual smile that could light up a whole room._ _

__Vixen felt her face and neck heat up. She really didn't want Asia to bring that up. Not now, at least. “What?! No! Shut up!” _Asia, please do not give me a hard time right now. The last thing we need is the cameras focusing on us.__ _

__The other girls looked in Vixen and Asia's direction._ _

__“Is something wrong over there?” Eureka asked._ _

__Asia looked over at Eureka. “No, we're all good. Carry on with what you're doing!” she replied with a forced smiled. She turned back to Vixen and made sure to lower her voice._ _

__“I beg to differ,” she told her. “You answered me rather quickly.”_ _

__Vixen noticed the camera crew was still looking in her and Asia's direction. “Asia, not now,” she said through gritted teeth. She glanced over her shoulder again. They obviously didn't buy Asia's lie. She motioned for Asia to look as well. Asia went quiet._ _

__After a few tense moments, the camera crew finally looked away from them. Vixen hoped they would focus on someone else for awhile._ _

__Once the attention was off of Vixen and Asia, Miz walked over to them. She was going to keep their conversation brief so she wouldn't draw anymore attention to them._ _

__“Is everything actually okay?” Miz asked. Vixen and Asia looked at Miz._ _

__“I'll explain everything to you later, okay?” Vixen replied._ _

__“Oh, okay,” Miz replied. She then walked back over to Mayhem. She didn't want to pry, since that would be rude._ _

__Asia turned back to Vixen. “Anyway, was I right?” She asked quietly._ _

___Should I let her know?_ Vixen thought. _She's a great friend, and I don't believe she'll tell anyone. If I told her, I would be getting it off of my chest. Asia's like a mother to me, maybe she has some ideas on how to control this..."crush".__ _

__Vixen finally nodded slowly. Asia couldn't help but smile and make a small squeal in triumph._ _

__“I knew it! I knew The Vixen didn't act all weird around someone for no reason,” she claimed proudly._ _

__Vixen looked down at the ground. and rubbed her arm. She felt a bit embarrassed. She didn't know exactly why. She hoped no one could notice her blushing. _Why am I feeling so weird? I thought telling someone would make me feel better. Unless- I have to tell Blair.__ _

__“So, who is it?” Asia asked, even though she thought she knew who it was._ _

__Vixen looked up at Asia. “What are we, teenage school-girls? We have a job to do. $100,000 is on the line.” She looked down at the table as if she were working, hoping Asia would take a hint and change the subject._ _

__“Yes, I know,” Asia replied, “but I'm more interested in this right now; who is it? I wanna know who's making my usually emotionless friend feel all weird.” Asia hoped Vixen knew that she had good intentions. “I won't tell a soul.”_ _

__Vixen took a deep breath. _She's not gonna drop it, is she?_ “Okay. It's- It's... Blair.” She mumbled Blair's name, so it was inaudible. _Dammit.__ _

__“Who?”_ _

__“Blair,” Vixen replied a little louder, just so she and Asia could hear it. “Do you have any tips on how to control this? I think I know what I have to do, but I'm afraid to do it.” _Please tell me you have a simpler solution than mine.__ _

__“You may have to talk to her,” Asia suggested. “You don't have to confess your feelings, but maybe talking to her will help.”_ _

__That was the last thing Vixen wanted to hear. Even if it could help her out. “Okay, I'll think about it. Let's focus on the challenge for now.”_ _

__-_ _

__Right after the filming for the Bossy Rossy Show was finished, Vixen decided to take Asia's advice. The runway was coming up in less than an hour. She still thought she had time._ _

__“Blair, we need to talk,” Vixen said. _Stay calm and collected, you've got this.__ _

__“Okay,” Blair replied. “What's up?”_ _

__“Hold on, I'll be right back.” Vixen said._ _

__She moved her station over on the left side of Blair so they were on the end, away from everyone else. They could talk and get ready at the same time as well. She silently prayed that she wouldn't make a fool of herself or scare Blair off._ _

__“Uh...” How do I begin with this? Vixen felt her face heat up; she hoped she wouldn't start sweating._ _

__“I-” she bit her tongue._ _

__“You seem very nervous. Is it that serious?” Blair asked._ _

___I guess it's serious? It could impact our friendship. It's driving me crazy. Why do I love someone that I just met a little over a month ago?!_ Vixen felt her heart begin racing. _Why can't I just spit it out?__ _

__Blair looked over at Vixen. She noticed that Vixen looked very, very anxious._ _

__“Woah, Anthony, calm down,” she said as she grabbed Vixen's hand. She said Vixen's real name so Vixen would know she was being serious. “Just breath, it's okay. You can tell me anything, I won't judge you.”_ _

__Vixen glanced around and saw a majority of the queens staring at her and Blair. _Look away, please. Look away._ “Y-you promise?” she asked as Blair let go of her hand._ _

__“I promise.”_ _

__Vixen closed her eyes took a deep breath. _It's now or never... Please take this the right way._ She opened her eyes and looked into Blair's eyes. She made sure to keep her voice quiet as she spoke:_ _

__“I love you.”_ _

__She instantly saw Blair's concerned expression turn to shocked and happy. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. The nervousness was gone. No matter how this goes, at least I finally got it out._ _

__“I love you, too, Vixen,” Blair replied just as quietly. She was blushing; she tried her best to hide it from Vixen._ _

__Vixen's chest swelled with pride and happiness. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. _She loves me, too!__ _

__She and Blair turned back towards the mirror, hoping the others would take the ongoing situation as nothing serious._ _

__“So, will you be my,” she paused to think about what to say, “boyfriend?” She made sure to keep her voice low so she wouldn't draw attention to herself._ _

__“Yes,” Blair replied with a smile._ _

__Vixen took Blair's hand and squeezed it gently. Blair giggled quietly to herself. She was finally seeing the side of Vixen not many other people see._ _

___Good God, her giggle is so cute. Even if I don't win the $100,000, I still won in a way. I met the cutest boy in the world._ Vixen thought. She began applying her makeup for her Denim and Diamonds look. Now that she wasn't worried and stressed out, she knew she'd be able to do great._ _

__Asia and Miz looked over at Vixen and Blair and smiled. Miz finally realized what Vixen was talking about earlier that day._ _

__“Congratulations,” Asia told them._ _

__“It's not like everyone in the Werk Room knows you're dating now,” Miz added jokingly._ _

__Vixen chuckled, “Oh, shut up.”_ _


End file.
